stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert P. Langtry
:This article refers to Albert P. Langtry. For other uses, see Langtry (disambiguation). | death_place = Melrose, Massachusetts, U.S. | title = Massachusetts Secretary of the Commonwealth | term_start = April 28, 1911 | term_end = 1913 | predecessor = William M. Olin | successor = Frank J. Donahue | office2 = | term_start2 = 1915 | term_end2 = 1921 | predecessor2 = Frank J. Donahue | successor2 = Frederic W. Cook | office3 = Acting Treasurer and Receiver-General of Massachusetts | term_start3 = September 4, 1920 | term_end3 = September 8, 1920 | predecessor3 = Fred J. Burrell | successor3 = James Jackson | office4 = Member of the Massachusetts House of Representatives 5th Hampden District | term_start4 = 1909 | term_end4 = April 27, 1911 | religion = | party = Republican | spouse = Sarah C. Spear }} Albert Perkins Langtry (July 27, 1860 in Wakefield, Massachusetts – August 28, 1939) was an American newspaper editor and publisher, politician, Massachusetts Secretary of the Commonwealth, and a member of the Republican Party. Biography Albert Perkins Langtry was born on July 27, 1860 in Wakefield, Massachusetts, the son of Joseph Langtry, the owner of a harness shop, and Sarah Jane Lakin. With a grammar school education, Langtry started working as a boy in an office. He was married to Sarah C. Spear in 1886. Langtry was a reporter for the Brooklyn Union and later became manager of the Long Island edition of the Brooklyn Times. In 1890, Langtry moved to Springfield, Massachusetts and became editor and publisher of the Springfield Union and continued to manage that paper until 1923. During his tenure, he expanded the newspaper, adding morning and Sunday editions, and he instituted editorial policies that promoted the Republican Party. Langtry also served on the board of directors of The Associated Press from 1903 to 1906. Langtry was a member of the Massachusetts Republican State Committee from 1903 to 1910. Langtry served as a member of the Massachusetts House of Representatives from 1909 to April 27, 1911. Secretary of the Commonwealth Langtry was elected Secretary of the Commonwealth by the state legislature April 26, 1911. In the vote of the legislature Langtry defeated Democrat Frank J. Donahue 151 Votes to 123. to serve the remaining term of William M. Olin, who died in office, Langtry took up his duties as Secretary of the Commonwealth on April 28, 1911, and he was elected to full term later that year He served until 1913 when he was defeated for re-election. He was elected Secretary of the Commonwealth again in 1915 and served until 1921. as Acting Treasurer of Massachusetts After Fred J. Burrell resigned as the Massachusetts Treasurer, Langtry, Henry A. Wyman and John R. Macumber served as a committee to administer the Treasurer's Office until the Governor's appointment of James Jackson could be confirmed by the Massachusetts Governor's Council. Return to Journalism In 1923 and 1924, Langtry purchased the two newspapers serving Waltham, Massachusetts, the Evening News and the Free Press Tribune. He combined the two papers into the Waltham News-Tribune (now The Daily News Tribune) and served as its publisher. Death Langtry died at Melrose Hospital in Melrose, Massachusetts on August 28, 1939. Publications *Langtry, Albert P. ed., Metropolitan Boston: A Modern History 5 vols., New York, Lewis Historical Publishing (1929). References * * * Notes External links *Langtry, Albert Perkins at Access Genealogy *Albert P Langtry, Secretary of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Category:1860 births Category:1939 deaths Category:American newspaper editors Category:American newspaper people Category:American newspaper publishers (people) Category:19th-century American newspaper people Category:American newspaper journalists Category:Massachusetts Republicans Category:Members of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Category:People from Wakefield, Massachusetts Category:People from Springfield, Massachusetts Category:Secretaries of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts